


For Me Part 3

by makingitwork



Series: Newtmas Prompt Fills [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Newt, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Omega Newt, heat - Freeform, possessive thomas, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's first heat with Thomas</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me Part 3

Thomas groaned, taking control of the kiss as was in his nature, and Newt surrenders, lips parting and tongues meeting in passionate wet heat. Newt moaned delicately, hands fisting in Thomas’ shirt as he leaned back on the sofa, dragging the Alpha with him, so Thomas had to use his arms to brace his weight lest he fall completely on top of him. Newt thrust up once, teasingly, grinding their hips together. ‘Fuck,’ Thomas hissed, and Newt smirked up at him, tilting his neck for another kiss-

‘Okay, that is not allowed. N-O.’ Minho called, shielding his eyes as he walked into his apartment. Thomas stood up, blushing, as Newt grinned, staying where he was, laid out across the sofa. Minho chuckled at Thomas’ face ‘Relax, Shank, I know what it’s like to be young and in love.’ 

‘You’re the same age as us, you bloody idiot.’ Newt called fondly, stretching his arms up so his shirt rode up to reveal smooth Omega stomach. Thomas watched distractedly, before his eyes flickering up to Minho’s knowing glance 

‘Details, details, all that really matters is your next heat, Newt. Is Thomas going to see you through it? Is he gonna bite? Or just mate?’ 

‘Bloody hell,’ Newt groaned, covering his face ‘I don’t see how that is any of your business!’ 

‘Hey! Don’t get angry with me because these things need to be talked about.’ Minho headed over to the sofa, perching on the arm and running his fingers through Newt’s hair, Thomas watched; interested. It was funny. He felt no threat from Minho. He didn’t know why. Any Alpha should be an automatic competitor, and Thomas was especially possessive, but he had seen Minho carry Newt out to safety in the middle of his heat, protect him against desperate Alphas, he had nothing but respect for the athlete. 

Newt leaned in to the touch reluctantly ‘I don’t see why it has to be talked about with you.’ He grumbled, before peaking a look at Thomas ‘What do you say, Tommy? Mate me through my next heat?’ 

Thomas stumbled ‘u-uh yeah, s-sure-‘ 

‘Bloody hell, don’t sound so enthusiastic.’ Newt muttered, turning away, and Thomas reached out to touch his ankle

‘No! No, I am, it’s just…’ his eyes darted to Minho’s ‘…a bit weird.’ 

Newt didn’t look convinced, but sat up, rubbing his face ‘Alright. No biting, can you control yourself or do I need to get a bite protector?’ A white plastic collar that fastened around an Omega’s neck, and stuck firm during a heat, responding to the pheromones, and only when the heat died down and those hormones decreased, would it fall off. Thomas swallowed thickly 

‘Probably get a protector.’ 

Minho grinned, and whistled wolfishly.

…  
…  
…

‘I am, you know,’ Thomas murmured, as he lay in bed with Newt, both fully clothed, just watching some old children's movies. ‘Really, really, insanely thrilled, and pleased and eager, and fucking enthusiastic to be able to mate you during your heat. You’re…the most beautiful and best smelling Omega I’ve ever met, and I love you, and you’re just…you’re just fucking amazing, alright?’ 

Newt looked up at him with a grin, but his eyes were hesitant ‘Why me though?’ he asked, in that wonderful British voice ‘I mean…you could have anyone, Tommy, you’re gorgeous. You know, for an Alpha,’ he teased. The black haired boy looked down at him

‘I could say the exact same thing about you, Newt. You’re beautiful, and everyone wants you-‘ 

‘Because of my smell,’ Newt said matter-of-factly, ‘because I’m an Omega, and I can play the submission thing, and I can flirt, that’s all.’ 

Thomas’ eyebrows drew together ‘that is not true. At all. That’s not why I’m with you. I mean sure, the smell thing helps-‘ he smiled ‘but you’re funny, and you drink tea before you go to bed, and you love Nanny Mcphee, and you say ‘bloody hell’. Because your hair is perfect no matter what, and because you’re willing to give everyone a chance, no matter who they are and where they came from. Because you’re bright, and curious, and noble, and I know you’d give your life for your friends.’ 

Newt stared up at him, wide eyed and amazed, before clearing his throat. His cheeks flushed, and Thomas realised it was the first time he had ever made him blush. And he wanted to do it all the time. ‘Well,’ he cleared his throat ‘Well, yes, I…’ 

‘Speechless?’ Thomas teased, and Newt whacked him in the arm.

…  
…  
…

‘Have you ever seen someone through their heat?’ Minho asked, and Thomas shook his head ‘Do you know anything about it?’ Another shake, and Minho sighed like he was very put out, but eagerly started to explain as though he had been waiting too. ‘Okay, first you’re going to get a pre-heat, which only lasts a couple of hours. All the effects of the heat, except he’s going to be aware. He’ll be lucid, but know who you are, and register names, but he’ll still obey a direct Alpha command.’ His eyes hardened and he watched Thomas carefully ‘I do trust you, but if you try anything funny with that, I will kill you.’ 

Thomas swallowed

‘Then, he’ll go into full heat.’ Minho licked his lips, and Thomas wondered how many times Minho had seen Newt go into heat. ‘You’ll be able to tell, his eyes won’t be brown, the pupil will fully dilate. He won’t be able to speak in fluent sentences. Probably only a few world, and Thomas…’ Minho rubbed the back of his neck ‘He won’t be able to remember you. Just your scent, to him, you’ll be an Alpha, and though your scent and voice will reassure him, he won’t actually remember who you are. You have to do your best to make sure he isn’t scared. He’ll be…insatiable,’ Minho smirked ‘so lucky you.’ 

Thomas blushed

‘It’ll last about three days, and then on the fourth day, he’ll be himself. With no memories of anything after pre-heat.’ 

‘No memories?’ 

‘None. It is your responsibility to feed him, because he will forget about anything. He won’t eat, or drink, or go to the bathroom, without you either commanding it, or doing it for him. His entire body will want only to breed. And though he’ll be producing lubrication, make sure you have some anyway. And be on the pill.’ He shot him another hard look ‘Newt will be on one too, but it shouldn’t all rest on him.’ 

‘How do you know so much?’ Thomas blurted, wringing his hands, and Minho sighed 

‘I’ve known Thomas since we were nine. I was there when he presented. I’ve been there for nearly every single one of his heats.’ His face paled, and he gritted his teeth ‘It’s the toughest thing in the world to be an Alpha, and not be able to help him.’ 

‘Why…why didn’t you?’ 

‘Because we don’t want to mate. We like each other, but he’s like a brother to me, and the feeling is entirely mutual. But the guilt is too much. It physically hurts me, not being able to help him. All the times I’ve tried to help- I had to learn as much as I could. I had to chain myself up a couple of times, only to realise I then couldn’t bring him food, it was-‘ he cut himself off, looking up ‘But it’s not about that. It’s about you making sure he’s okay. I’m going to drop in a couple of times, just to make sure. Do your best not to attack me. I’ll have my scent immuner, just in case.’ 

Thomas nodded, mind reeling with information.

…  
…  
…

‘Tommy?’ 

Thomas awoke slowly, blinking sleepily to see Newt lying beside him, face flushed red, completely naked. ‘Newt?’ He asked, confused 

‘Tommy, please,’ Newt gasped, and suddenly Newt’s hard on was pressed against his pyjama clad thigh. Thomas frowned, there was lots of moisture-

‘Oh fuck!’ He sat up, looking around the room desperately ‘this is your pre-heat, oh my god, Newt?’ He looked into his boyfriends eyes, relieved to see some brown. ‘Help me! What do I do?’ 

Newt gave him a small smile, and ground his erection down again ‘take care of me,’ he insisted, nuzzling Thomas’ neck. Thomas pried himself away, breathing deeply, inhaling the hormones. 

‘Oh god-‘ he spotted the pills on the bedside table, and popped one instantly. Before shuffling through draws, before he found it. The white plastic collar, he rushed back to Newt and tied it snuggly around his neck, before grabbing his phone and heading for the bathroom. He locked the door behind him, staring at himself in the mirror in disbelief. Oh god, it was starting, this was it. He took out his phone, and waited, splashing his face with water trying to calm down ‘Minho! Minho, it’s started! Fuck!’ 

‘Don’t worry, Thomas, just remember everything. Taken your pill?’ 

‘Yeah,’ 

‘Newt started taking his two days ago, so he’s fine. Put the collar on him?’

‘Yeah,’

‘Lube is in the top drawer by the lamp. Just in case. Other than that, have fun cowboy! Oh, and set some alarms on your phone so you remember to eat! Bye!’

‘Alarms,’ Thomas looked down at his phone, setting the alarms quickly, before running into the other room, grabbing the lube, and then going back to the bedroom, locking the door behind him. Only for his heart to break. 

Newt was sitting in the middle of the bed, knees drawn up to his chest, crying. 

‘Newt?’ Thomas whispered, lube in his hand as he edged towards the bed in desperation ‘Newt? Baby? Are you okay?’ 

‘I can be better.’ Newt cried desperately, treats streaming down his face as he clung to Thomas’ shirt ‘I swear, Tommy, I can be better. I can get better- I-I’ll be more beautiful, I promise, I promise-‘ 

‘Newt, Newt-‘ he wrapped his arms tightly around the sobbing Omega ‘What’s wrong?’ 

‘You don’t want me,’ Newt wept, chest heaving with sadness ‘You don’t want me, you don’t want me-‘ 

‘Are you crazy? Of course I want you!’ 

‘No, no, you don’t, you left, you left-‘ 

‘Oh god, Newt, I was only preparing everything for us, look-‘ he held the lube up as proof, feeling like the worlds biggest jackass, when Newt sniffled in confusion 

‘Huh?’ 

‘I want you, you fool. You’re my beautiful, absolutely perfect, Omega, I want you more than anything.’ 

Newt looked up, eyes shining with hope, and he pawed at Thomas’ shirt ‘Then show me, Tommy,’ he whispered ‘Show me how much you want me.’ 

Thomas was naked in record time, pinning Newt to the bed, one hand trailing down to wrap around the leaner boys erected cock. He moved back to squirt some lube over it, and began jerking slowly. Newt gasped, arching beneath him 

‘Tommy,’ Newt whispered, mewling ‘Tommy, fuck, I love you, Tommy. Ahh!’ He cried out as he came, head tipping back while Thomas trailed kisses down his throat, growling at the white collar, but moving past it. 

‘Are you wet for me?’ He whispered, surprised at his own language, as one finger sank deep into Newt’s hole. He was soaked, he nipped at Newt’s jaw line happily ‘All for me. Mine.’ 

‘Yours,’ Newt agreed, thrusting down onto his finger, and Thomas remembered that Newt would obey any command. He was curious. He wanted to test it. ‘Newt,’ he said, ‘Newt,’ Newt’s eyes flickered to him, still there, still present 

‘Fuck me, you bloody idiot,’ Newt grinned, sweating profusely 

‘Newt, I want you to reach both hands up and hold the headboard. Don’t let go.’ Thomas said, Newt just looked at him, and he repeated it, firmer, more instinctive, and Newt shuddered, arms raising up, hands tightening around the railing, presenting his gorgeous body for his Alpha. ‘Fuck, fuck,’ he whispered, tweaking the leaner boys nipples ‘You’re so beautiful,’ 

‘Tommy, please,’ Newt mewled ‘Fuck me, do something, you’re driving me mad!’ 

Thomas slid another finger home, and the two searched before finding Newt’s prostate. He massaged it relentlessly until Newt came again with a high pitched whine. He pressed a kiss to Newt’s hips 

‘I don’t want it to take over,’ Newt gasped desperately ‘I want to remember. Wanna remember being with you.’ 

Thomas lunged upwards for a kiss, filthy and passionate ‘I’ll take care of you.’ 

Newt nodded ‘I know you will, Tommy. I know you will. I knew it from the second I saw you. Knew you were different.’ 

The reassurance flooded Thomas happily, and he lined himself up, sliding in smoothly with no resistance, but the hole still managed to be hot and tight, clinging to him. ‘Fuck, Newt!’ He exclaimed, just hovering for a moment, before slipping out just marginally, and thrusting back in. 

‘Yes, yes, yes, harder, please harder,’ Newt whispered, arms still raised above his head 

‘You can let go now,’ Thomas smiled, nosing Newt’s throat, and growling at the offensive plastic, and suddenly Newt’s hands were everywhere, touching him, running through his hair, scratching down his back, clutching at his arms 

‘It’s happening, Tommy, it’s coming, i can feel it,’ 

Thomas nodded shakily, eyes fixed on Newt’s, watching the brown eyes he loved. 

‘I want to remember you.’ 

‘I’ll tell you everything,’ Thomas whispered right into his ear ‘in delicious detail.’ 

Newt smirked at him, and then his pupils fully dilated. There was a moment of silence. Thomas stilled, still buried in the tight, all engulfing heat. Newt squirmed hesitantly ‘Alpha?’ he asked quietly, uncertain. Thomas stared down at him. At this beautiful Omega, who was gazing up at him intently. Eyebrows furrowed, trying to determine whether this was a suitable mate. 

‘Smell me.’ He whispered, and like a good omega, Newt obeyed

He lifted his neck, and sniffed once, delicately. Then he beamed, and licked up Thomas’ throat delightedly ‘Alpha!’ He exclaimed, and Thomas laughed breathlessly ‘mate! Mate,’ he impaled his hips downwards and they both groaned.

Thomas must have made love to him four times before his phone started trilling. He groaned, disgruntled at being disturbed from where he and Newt were on the bed. Newt was astride him, their chests pressed together, Thomas’ limp dick settled inside him, and his Omegas gentle breaths against his neck. ‘Fuck,’ he sighed, reaching for his phone and tapping it till the buzzing ceased. ‘I have to get us food.’ 

‘No,’ his Omega said simply, snuggling further onto him 

‘No?’ Thomas laughed ‘you wanna starve? Come on, gorgeous, let me up.’ 

‘Alpha!’ Newt whined petulantly, as Thomas placed him gently on the bed. Thomas ruffled his hair, admiring the boyish features. 

‘Omega!’ He teased, and Newt humphed, crossing his arms ‘I’m getting you food, you daft thing,’ and he padded out of the room towards the kitchen, pulling open the fridge to see it fully stocked. He promised to buy Minho dinner for a month after this was over. He tugged out a bit of everything, and two bottles of water, before heading back. Newt’s face spread into complete delight at the sight of him. 

‘Alpha!’ He said again, pointing at his neck ‘Bite, please?’ 

Thomas spluttered a little at the innocent way it was asked ’N-no, gorgeous, not today.’ 

‘Pleeeassee?’ 

‘As adorable as you are,’ Thomas sat on the bed beside him, unscrewing the cap of water, and tilting it up for Newt ‘drink, beautiful,’ and Newt drank thirstily, adams apple bobbing up and down. When half the bottle was gone, Thomas fed him grapes, and an assortment of cheeses, cock tail sausages, a bag of crisps, two biscuits, and a crunchie, 

‘No more food.’ Newt insisted, pointing at his neck again ‘bite?’ 

‘No bite.’ 

His Omega squinted at him, trying very hard to determine something, before he blinked ‘Thomas.’ He stated with a firm nod and Thomas stared in amazement. ‘Thomas. Alpha. Mate. Bite.’ He leaned his head to the side, and if the white plastic had’t been there, the Alpha would have been on him in less than a second. 

‘You remembered my name,’ he whispered, staring into Newt’s eyes, but there were no traces of brown ‘Newt, Newt, you remembered my name!’ 

‘Alpha!’ Newt twisted away, pressing his chest against the bed, ass up in the air ‘Mate please? Good Omega.’ 

‘Fuck.’ Thomas muttered, dragging his thumb over the soaking, stretched hole, Newt mewled prettily, patient and content that his Alpha would satisfy him.

…  
…  
…

‘Minho!’ Thomas gasped, covering his privates as he walked into the kitchen to get more food. Minho was lazing against the counter, scent immuner in and grinning 

‘Just checking up on you. God. I didn’t realise what a possessive tyrant he was.’ Minho gestured to Thomas’ chest, and the boy looked down in surprise to find it glittered of hickeys and scratches and marks. He puffed up a little happily, and Minho rolled his eyes ‘So, how’s it going?’ 

‘Good.’ Thomas nodded, heading for the fridge ‘He…he said my name.’ 

‘In pre-heat?’

‘No. In…in heat.’ 

Minho’s breath in took a little, and Thomas whirled around curiously. Minho rubbed his neck ‘He recognised you even in heat?’

‘I-I’m not sure. Not me, me, but my name, he didn’t call me Tommy, just Thomas.’ He said quickly, trying to downplay it 

Minho shook his head, before grinning ‘you two are fucking soul mates.’ 

‘What?!’

‘Your soul mates! Oh fuck, I didn’t think it was real. But Alphas and Omegas who can recognise each other during heats, they’re…they’re soul mates, Thomas, Newt’s your fucking soul mate! You lucky shank!’

‘My soul mate? What? What does that even mean?’

‘You know what soul mate means! Not everyone has one, but its that person designed for you. To just fit you, to love you like no one else could possibly love you and to stand by you forever. Oh my god. Newt and Thomas sitting in a tree-‘

‘Minho!’ Thomas scalded, but inside he was beaming with hope. He had heard of soul mates of course, back when he was in middle school, that lovey-dovey thing that all the female Omegas and Betas dreamed about and talked about none stop while they braided each others hair. Thomas had always jogged past before going to play sports out on the field. 

‘Get back in there, you love bird,’ Minho grinning, slapping him on the back.

Thomas headed back for the bedroom, where his Omega was sleeping, purring gently, and Thomas watched the rise and fall of his chest. He felt it. In his heart. Newt was his. His to love and cherish forever. His soul mate.

…  
…  
…

‘Bloody hell,’ Newt groaned, a stiff but good feeling aching through his muscles 

‘Newt?’ Came Thomas’ hopeful voice ‘Is that you’ 

‘Yes it’s me, you daft shank,’ he rolled over, to see Thomas looking down at him, and Newt frowned ‘Tommy?’ he asked ‘What’s wrong?’ 

Thomas smiled, kissing his temple ‘nothing’s wrong. I’ve been having sex with you for the last three days,’ Newt laughed, stretching, and resting his head on Thomas’ chest, blushing at all the markings 

‘How was it?’ 

‘The best three days of my life.’ He said honestly, and Newt laughed again, the feeling traveling through his hole body. ‘Newt, do you know about soul mates?’ 

‘Vaguely, I suppose,’

‘You said my name, when you were in heat,’

Newt sat up instantly, unaware as to how he looked. Body flushed and sweat slicked, covering in hickeys of his own, scent mixed with Thomas’, feathers dotting his hair from where Thomas bit through a pillow during his orgasm, how utterly debauched and gorgeous and sexy. ‘I did?’ he whispered, eyes wide with amazement. Beautiful, brown eyes, oh how Thomas had missed them.

‘Yeah,’ he trailed his finger tips up and down Newt’s arm, from his elbow to his shoulder, smiling ‘we’re soul mates.’

‘Bloody hell,’ Newt whispered, before grinning triumphantly ‘I’m amazing.’

Thomas rolled his eyes, fingering the collar around Newt’s neck ‘You asked me to bite you.’ 

‘Well I’m not surprised, given that we’re soul mates. You should’ve torn the collar right off and claimed me forever!’ Newt stretched again, groaning in disgust at the dried slick along the back of his thighs. ‘I need a shower. Then a bath.’ 

‘I tried to give you a shower,’ Thomas grumbled ‘you pinned me down and sucked me off,’ 

Newt laughed delightedly ‘that sounds like me!’ He grinned, threading his fingers with Thomas’ ‘Come on, Tommy, to the shower!’ 

The water was hot, and beat down on them, and despite the fact that Thomas wanted to wash Newt, it seemed as though Newt wanted to wash him just as much. Soapy hands swept along his muscles, as Newt worshipped every inch of him, saving the best for last, as he sank down to his knees, soapy hands pumping Thomas’ hardening dick 

‘Thank you for taking care of me.’ Newt whispered, planting a wet kiss to the head of Thomas’ dick, and Thomas had to rest both hands against the wall to stop from falling

‘Newt- Newt!’ His entire member was engulfed, and Newt’s clever, despicable tongue was stroking the underside, playing with the tip, the gentle grazing of teeth as he groaned and bucked shallowly, looking down through the beating water to watch those lips stretch around his engorged member. He came when Newt looked up and met his eyes, right down into his throat, crying out as he did so. 

Newt pulled off, licking his lips ‘You make such a good Alpha, Tommy,’ 

‘I-I do?’ 

Newt stood, nodding ‘You don’t even know it, but you take control, all subtle like. It’s lovely.’ Newt reached up to scratch his neck, and the plastic collar fell apart, no longer sticking, and Newt beamed ‘you know, if it didn’t have to be in heat, I’d have you bite me right now.’ 

Thomas’ spent dick lurched, and Newt’s eyes flashed delightedly 

‘Will you never stop surprising me?’ He asked, dropping back down to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment because i totally aced it with
> 
> you remembered my name!


End file.
